Digimon World: Infamy
by Thunderscourge
Summary: Born in the wild of File Island, the Digimon who would come to be known as Coal knows not of his origins nor the world at large, but he does know one thing: only the strong will survive here, and his stubborn pride will not allow him to be anything less than at the very top. Features characters from across Digimon. (World/Adventure/Tamers/Frontier) (2nd Person POV)
1. Opening

**Digimon World Infamy**

* * *

In the Digital World there exists what most would consider a mixture between normal and abnormal, where monsters and beasts fight to the death for survival and where one can find a refrigerator sitting in an open field stocked full of eggs for no logical reason. Created by Humans for reasons unknown to many inhabitants of the Digital World, their home now exists as a place of its own where time operates slower in comparison and where supernatural phenomena to Humans is made an everyday occurrence such as ghosts. The inhabitants of this realm are known as Digimon, short for Digital Monsters, which is a loose term for hundreds of different creatures that share two primary traits: first, that they are digital creations that exist within the Digital World (though rumor has it that they can traverse into the Human world in certain circumstances), and that they follow a certain general path of growth labeled "Digievolution" where upon obtaining a certain amount of power they grow into a higher being.

This path takes the following form more often than not: **Baby** , the weakest of Digimon almost entirely unable to defend themselves, **In-Training** , only marginally stronger than Baby Digimon but capable at least of it all the same, **Rookies** , the baseline of combat ready Digimon that can utilize the first of their growing powers and capabilities, **Champions** , a large leap upwards in power from Rookies, **Ultimate** , a tier few Digimon ever reach due to the immense power required to obtain yet leagues ahead of those before them in combat ability as a result, and finally **Mega** , which even fewer Digimon ever rise to, but those that do possess a power beyond any other. While a Champion Digimon may be capable of putting up a fight against an Ultimate, or a Rookie to a Champion, the chasms between their powers makes this unusual and will result in a Mega being able to slay hundreds of Champion Digimon without breaking a sweat should they stand in its path.

In this world one may encounter what appears to be a cute pink ball, but one important thing one must always remember about the Digital World that not is all that it appears: that pink ball may actually be a Pixiemon, an Ultimate level Digimon that can wipe out swathes of lower tier Digimon without breaking a sweat. And it might have a personality to do exactly that without mercy, or it may be a kindly spirit indicative of its evolution Jijimon, which serve as elderly caretakers for younger Digimon. For everything that might make sense about the order of the Digital World, there is something chaotic which upsets that order and creates yet another system that will be upset by some other

Some cities exist on File Island, the main habitation of Digimon, but there are many who seek to lord over its numerous domains. There are tales of four **Dark Masters** who command armies at their disposal, but who sit in the shadows while their minions conquer the world for them. Others speak of **Hybrid** elemental warriors who fight using ancient spirits that empower their own capabilities to new heights, all to serve the bidding of some dark benefactor. Even more dangerous than these are the so called " **Seven Great Demon Lords** " whose might goes beyond even that of Mega Digimon and who strike fear into the hearts of even the most vile and dangerous Digimon.

In this kill or be killed world, you are **BlackAgumon** , a sub-species of the powerful Rookie line of Digimon known as Agumon that is marked by the corruption of a virus which has driven the members of this sub-species and their reptile bodies black. Because you are still on the way to maturation, your power is low, but your personality is quite ferocious despite this and your are less prone to fear than what might be healthy for one of your power level. While presently near the bottom of the Digimon animal kingdom, you possess the potential like many of your kind to become great and powerful, and you possess the will to claw your way there bit by bit, fight by fight. In a world of fear, you stand out by holding your head up and staring each challenge ahead of you in the eye. Through this you have developed your own code of sorts pertaining to your own kind of honor, different from the kind displayed by a typical hero of protecting the weak and helping those in need, rather focusing on acknowledging and respecting strength wherever it may be and valuing the sanctity of combat. You would fight dirty, but you would never attack someone you consider an ally, for to suddenly turn on them would not allow for a worthy battle. Similarly, if a foe you wished to best for yourself was weakened by yet another enemy, you would rather wait for them to recover before fighting and proving your strength rather than rely upon the weakness of another.

Your home, **Native Forest** , is a relatively safe harbor in the deadly arena that is the Digital World and it is all you know. Around you are other low level Digimon such as Aruraumon, plant Digimon with a violet flower atop their heads, Goblimon, cowardly goblin like Digimon which attack in packs, ModokiBetamon, amphibious counterparts to the common Betamon line with power over water, and finally Kunemon and Dokunemon, insects which possess powerful electric attacks. The sole **Kunemon** you know of in the forest is lazy, but you both share Digi-mushrooms when you have them to spare, so you tolerate his attitude even if what you get are tasteless, barely filling sustenance. Meanwhile there is a sole **Agumon** present there as well who is a fearsome foe you have not yet met, and for good reason. After seeing him defeat others in the forest you are well aware that in your present condition you would be defeated without question. Growing stronger to overcome him is a goal you have set forth for yourself, though it will not come easily.

The fighter in you, what drives you to grow stronger each and every day and triumph over everything in your path, longs to leave Native Forest some day...but that day is not today. First, you must prepare yourself for the harsher world out there, for not everywhere has as docile and weak Digimon as this place, and you are only marginally stronger than the other residents here as-is. To wander outside of the forest now would mean certain death, for there are even those within the forest who could take your life and absorb your data for their own purposes.

Only the strong will survive...

Will you?

* * *

 **A/N: This is the opening to a 2nd person roleplaying game I have been running on the website, Spacebattles, where the participants control a character within the world of Digimon. They vote to determine how the character acts, and I write the result of those actions. This as a result will give this story a different sort of way of being told, and I hope you all will not mind the 2nd person perspective it holds. Material from basically all of Digimon will be used as hinted in the opening, though for the most part the story comes from the material of Digimon World, Adventure, as well as Tamers though things from Frontier, Savers/Data Squad, and other such series will appear throughout.**

 **The game has been very successful with over a million views, tens of thousands of comments in participation of it, an interview with the director/writer of Digimon seasons 1, 2, and 5 Jeff Nimoy (also the voice actor of Tentomon and his Digivolutions), a TvTropes page with a lot of content, and even fanart as well. If you guys wish to go to the website and join us there go right ahead and visit SpaceBattles where we are, though if you want you can instead view the updates as they come here. I have a lot of content to catch up on, so hopefully you guys enjoy and will join us either in reading or in contributing to the story of Coal!  
**


	2. Day One: 12 PM Pride

**"Pride"**

 **Day 1**

 **Time: 12 PM**

* * *

In your life fighting for survival with your low power you have had to choose what to prey upon in the forest, with each type of prey offering its own benefit. When a Digimon defeats and harvests the data from a defeated foe it is given some of their power for itself, but it is a slow process done over time which leads to eventual growth and Digivolution, the process by which a Digimon transforms into a more powerful form. How you have lived until now has determined your specific aptitudes beyond the natural condition of your species.

Each type of Digimon would bring its own benefits to the table: Hunting Aruraumon could lend you their energy with the nutrients those foul smelling plants hold. Goblimon would prove useful for increasing one's strength be it through their data or be it through the rough scrapes it would take to _get_ that data. Those amphibian ModokiBetamon things would increase your toughness by testing your resilience against their water techniques, and the rats with wings Tsukaimon make for a good way to get faster.

There are many sorts to fight, but your prey of choice so far has been to hunt the DoKunemon within Native Forest, those green bugs who look like that lazy yellow Digimon you know...the DoKunemon have made you a bit stronger and faster through your hunts, and they are honestly a lot easier to face down than the likes of the ModokiBetamon. You fought one of those before and it took awhile for it to stop fighting back, what with it being a tough species whose weakness was speed _(not that it was a particular strength of your own)_. The things you would do for food though...

Finishing off Digimon was a rare occurrence in the forest since most would run off before a fight was really done, especially since other Digimon could always intervene and pick off two weakened foes at the same time if things went too far. As such rather than eating your vegetables (Aruraumon) you enjoyed consuming other things that the forest had to offer, with DigiMushrooms and Meat growing out of the ground like one might expect, though your all-time favorite were the Blue Apples you could find on occasion. Blue was your favorite color, decided from your earliest memories of having a blue bag to carry your things in, a bag which came with some kind of odd 'Chip' in it which you found alluring yet didn't touch since you didn't know what to do with it. As for the Blue Apples you had heard Digimon talking about how they made Digimon smarter, so you have grown a fondness for blue fruit in your brief life thus far and even feel that they've indeed made you a bit smarter than others of your kind.

You know there are other BlackAgumon out there from what you've heard, though you haven't had to bother encountering them yet...that _other_ Agumon though...the orange one...well you weren't exactly a fan since you knew he was stronger and faster than you. That was sort of your thing though: Pride. You refused to be looked down upon, and you would stand up to anyone to affirm it, which has left you with a hardy body from all the fights you've refused to back down in.

One day you'd be at the top, and you'd make that Agumon living nearby these parts respect your strength rather than you having to idly accept his as his inferior.

First thing's first though: your stomach. You possess only enough food to last through the day and will begin to starve tomorrow should you not find more in the meantime. The forest stretches beyond where you may wander off towards, but the closer to its edges you go the closer you are to other regions with far more powerful Digimon, so you will be staying within a certain radius around its center while venturing in the direction of your choosing. Any way you go can result in a battle, or numerous, though retreat is always an option making it not a death sentence to run across a stronger foe...of which there are many given your young age. You know generally what Digimon are in what areas, though of course this can shift with time and Digimon might wander beyond where they might be expected to be found.

To the North is a plains which leads to an abandoned city you hear, but while this area of Native Forest is sparsely populated that is only because a _certain_ powerful Agumon roams it and drives away many who might seek what it has to offer. Few DigiMushrooms and few patches of Meat grow around there, so there is not much food to go around and generally only ever is enough for Agumon.

In the East region of the forest there is Kunemon's Nest, that lazy Digimon who can only eat...though other parts of it remain densely populated by Aruraumon. It contains an abundance of those near tasteless DigiMushrooms but little else, making it a simple yet unrewarding place to forage and hunt.

Opposite there in the West there is a ModokiBetamon infestation, the fish-things loving the lakes and water to be found around there. Their presence leaves it mostly empty at night when they are not out and about, but leave it a challenging location during the day. However, the reason for their migration there is also that it also currently possesses the most in the way of food, particularly Meat.

To the South bands of Goburimon roam this region and scare away others, though occasionally ModokiBetamon creep into it when the Goburimon are not looking during the day, and DoKunemon and Tsukaimon do so at night to steal what they can from the dimwitted Goburimon whose strength comes from numbers rather than any sort of wit.

Where you decide to hunt though is in the middle of it all at the 'Center' of the forest, where depending on the time of day, ModokiBetamon and DoKunemon would commonly be found, along with the occasional Tsukaimon or Aruraumon. Just about anything that the forest can offer can be found here, but it is densely populated and battles are more likely to break out here than anywhere. Food is common, but there are many others looking for it as well so it tends to be first come first serve.

You're not a coward though, and without risk there isn't reward. Those other Digimon will just have to make way for you.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Thank you for reading, and if you enjoyed please favorite, follow, and leave your thoughts in the reviews below!**


	3. Day One: 1 PM Law of the Forest

**"Law of the Forest"**

 **Day 1**

 **Time: 1 PM**

* * *

Upon traveling to the Center of Native Forest, you see Digimon everywhere as far as the eye can see. A near circular clearing forms the location's main area, this area being the one with the least foliage in the entire woods to your knowledge. This is perhaps a result of the constant presence of Digimon here, for fights break out and trees would either be beaten down or set aflame by some stray spark.

The Digimon present are cautiously regarding one another, ModokiBetamon and Aruraumon groups in a near standoff as they all try to do what they are there for. The Aruraumon can generate energy through photosynthesis, so they generally come here for the sunlight the area provides, while the ModokiBetamon want to pick up what food is present there.

You notice and pick up two DigiMushrooms by where you begin to forage, staying out of the way of all the others you can see.

Unfortunately, it is the one you cannot see which causes a problem.

Out of a small bush at the edge of the clearing a ModokiBetamon emerges, furious that you took the DigiMushrooms it had just set its eyes upon. It attacks, and in your present location to run would mean to run into more ModokiBetamon, forcing you to stand your ground and fight this one, at least until a better situation presents itself.

Thanks to your shared low power levels, it would be quite the gritty battle.

With your marginally greater speed you manage to lay the first blow with a breath of fire which washes over the green-thing's body. While its wet skin is not exactly weak to fire, the fact that it is a Data type Digimon while you are a Virus allows for you to scratch away at it rather than be ignored.

In response you are blasted in the chest by a weak cloud of electricity unleashed by your foe. With this as its primary technique for fighting you are able to shrug off most of its damage, but in the same way you are just barely harming it as well. Each of you are tough but slow, but where its attacks are more accurate yours carry with them more power which causes the fight to slowly but surely turn in your favor.

The ModokiBetamon is not a complete idiot though and shifts gears, unleashing a point blank bolt of ice in the shape of a needle which impales your side. As a Digimon of the Fire element you are actually harmed by this quite severely, though your own breath of fire still hurts the Digimon who has now actually brought you some degree of pain.

This new dance continues for a bit until your low stamina for attacking, as compared to your toughness for _taking_ attacks, begins to leave you short of breath and you are forced to alter your simple plan of 'burn it until you win' to 'punch it until you win'. Summoning forth fire takes more stamina, known to some as 'Mana points', than just hitting things so you are left to hope your claws can cut through the ModokiBetamon's hide.

Given that both of you are young Digimon of no particular great strength or measurable statistics the Modoki begins to wear itself down as well, and once that happens it will barely be able to fight back...though the same could be said for you. Whoever ran out of steam first lost, it was as simple as that. One thing working in your favor is that each Digimon has an 'Ultimate Technique' you've heard it called, one which they can unleash when they have had enough time to prepare it in battle, which did not pull from one's usual energy pool. This ability for you was known as Pepper Breath, and it was the most powerful under your command.

After your claws cut across the frog-thing's body and you are assaulted by more electricity and ice you grab the ModokiBetamon and unleash your Pepper Breath's flames at point blank range. The flamethrower does its work and you can hear your opponent's pain as their body is singed, but they are not without an attack just like it of their own: whereas before the electricity they unleashed was almost like a tickle now it was a powerful bolt, their Electric Shock knocking you back and winding you in the process.

From here your foe angrily throws out Ice Needle after Ice Needle to try and skewer you, but in doing so they wear down what stamina they had remaining and so they collapse under the sheer weight of your constant albeit weak punches one after the other. Right as you lay the last hit needed to bring it down the ModokiBetamon tries to unleash another Electric Shock, only for your hit to knock them out before the technique went off. If it had you may have almost been defeated yourself, but now here you stood by the defeated body of your opponent left with a taste of victory, victory which had been earned through grit and hard work and thus was all the better for it.

While you don't kill the ModokiBetamon it is not because you care at all for the creature which had wanted to fight you, it is because there are other ModokiBetamon around who may come after you if they see you picking on one of their kind. They were not the most belligerent of Digimon, but if they saw one of their own being slain you might be facing one, two, or even three more of their kind...something you would not care for whatsoever given that _one_ nearly was enough to take you down.

Instead you help yourself to some stray data you've scraped off from the ModokiBetamon, bolstering your overall power and you feel your body grow ever so slightly more durable thanks to the species you just fought lending you its strength albeit unwillingly. The wild was harsh and survival of the fittest to its very core, so you had earned this boost in power not only from the workout but from showing that you're better.

You also take from the ModokiBetamon a Floppy Disc used to restore wounds, known as an HP Recovery Floppy Disc, and also a DigiMushroom the ModokiBetamon had with it before the fight. The more food the merrier, and since it would have killed you (there were not roaming bands of BlackAgumon guarding one another to your knowledge) or beaten you and stolen _your_ things you don't care about it being considered 'theft' as you take from the unconscious Digimon. That was just the law of the forest.

You use the Floppy Disc you found to keep your wounds from making you too easy of a target before setting off through the area to continue foraging, not having found enough food you feel to warrant a return to Kunemon's Nest to sleep off the rest of the damage. If you were going to have to pay that lazy Digimon a tax to sleep in his area, then you needed to have enough food for that _and_ to live another day, so you move forward, only forward, to press your luck even if the result is either not finding more food or even danger.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Thank you for reading, and if you enjoyed please favorite, follow, and leave your thoughts in the reviews below!**


	4. Day One: 3-6 PM Kunemon's Nest

**"Kunemon's Nest"**

 **Day 1**

 **Time: 2 PM**

* * *

You attempt to snag some more food before departing, but a group of ModokiBetamon who had been busy play-fighting over meat threatened via growls for you to go away. It seems they did not appreciate how you knocked out their kin, and any further hunting for food or attacks upon their kind would provoke a retaliation by a half dozen more in the area. Despite this, you do manage to grab one last DigiMushroom on your way out and back towards Kunemon's nest.

As you arrive at his nest, Kunemon is busy taking a nap, as he usually does. His kind are mostly nocturnal anyways, so him sleeping during the day isn't too bad, but he still should have been up by now. You are amazed that such a lazy being has managed to become so powerful, but while you are not sure what his secret is you know that you would rather be dead than mimic his sloth-like behavior.

Under the comfort of his tree you curl up and force yourself to sleep, getting what rest you can to work off your present fatigue and injuries. Sleeping can be wasteful and let other Digimon take the best pickings of food, but it was necessary to recover from wounds faster than one otherwise would making it a necessary evil to survive...so you sleep, intent on waking up soon to go back out and gather more food while you can.

* * *

"Awake now, hmmm?"

You had been drifting into consciousness when you feel a poke on your head from an insect's beak. You crack open your eye and look up to see Kunemon down on the ground beside you, having left his favorite perch atop his tree. The day's light is dimming as the sunset beckons

"Get anything good today?"

He is trying to get you to give him some of your food, as you generally do after hunting all day. You reason that he is giving you a safe harbor where you will not be attacked, so it is a worthy tax of sorts, though the thought of just handing food over to this lazy bum has always irritated you. You gain roughly as many DigiMushrooms here in this safe region as you would normally give him, so it is not oppressive, though it does cut down on what you have to fill your own belly and forces you to go look for more food than you otherwise would. But where else would you sleep? By the ModokiBetamon who would happily kill you as you rested?

So, you need to give Kunemon something to eat as the tax of the day, lest you meet a less favorable fate than forking over food. Depending on what you give Kunemon he may react differently, with better food perhaps even earning you favors while worse food could irritate him. Ultimately you decide to give Kunemon your sole piece of Meat out of what you have on you, while you decide to have the near tasteless DigiMushrooms in your bag. This will make Kunemon happier, while you can stomach a less than ideal meal right now.

He joyously takes it off your hands, "That'll do!"

The small bug tears into his newly acquired food, leaving you to snack on your DigiMushrooms. You do so quietly, taking on a pensive look as you contemplate the battle you just fought. That ModokiBetamon could have beaten you had things gone differently...a sign that you needed to keep growing stronger.

"Kunemon to BlackAgumon, are you reading me?"

You blink and turn to see that apparently Kunemon had been trying to talk to you. His lack of visible eyes keep you from discerning his expression, but you can tell by his voice he's not all too mad.

"I was saying, if you intend to go out and get more food, I heard of somewhere you might want to look. South-east of here there's supposed to be a clearing, but you got to go through some thickets of trees to get there on foot. I checked it out before I went to bed and found a bunch of Blue Apples there."

Kunemon crawls up his tree and from it retrieves a small mound of Blue Apples, which he shows off proudly.

"I took all the ones I found. I've got more than I want, so have one."

He tosses you one from his collection and you catch it, accepting the gift graciously. Perhaps if you had not given him the meat he'd have been stingier about sharing this with you.

"Apparently there aren't any Digimon there. Strange, isn't it?" Kunemon suggested. Yes, it was indeed odd that no other Digimon were there. Very strange indeed, if it has a bounty like what Kunemon was revealing...

"To get there you'd have to go South and get past the Goblimon who live there, then go East," Kunemon shrugged, "Or going East from here, I suppose, but there are some nasty Digimon that way. The Goblimon from the South are going to be attacking the Center of the forest today for the food there, so you might be able to sneak South and get more apples tonight. Normally there'd be way too many for you, but you might have a chance this time."

He goes back up to his tree, content with the food he has and showing no desire to leave at all today.

"Your choice, but if you go to the Blue Apple patch you had better bring me one. Finder's fee."

* * *

 **A/N:** **Thank you for reading, and if you enjoyed please favorite, follow, and leave your thoughts in the reviews below!**


	5. Day One: 8-9 PM Bloodlust

**"Bloodlust"**

 **Day 1**

 **Time: 8-9PM**

* * *

As Kunemon explained, the Goblimon normally to the South were absent as they went to shake down another part of the forest for what it could offer. This allowed you to slip through the area and the few dimwitted Goblimon left behind to guard their things. To fight any one of those still remaining could prove fatal, not only due to their raw strength but also due to their tendency to group up: to fight one might mean to fight two, or three, or more.

With the Goblimon left in the dust, you begin to enter uncharted territory: you have never traveled this far before, and for good reason. To come here would mean certain death under most circumstances given the Goblimon presence most of the time.

As you venture into this new region of the woods, you come to the realization that it feels like dusk is creeping upon this region far faster than it was a little ways back. The woods seem darker, and as suggested by Kunemon there are indeed no other Digimon around. Not even the Goblimon seem to have a presence here, and they tend to expand their territory whenever and wherever possible like a petty gang would.

Due to the darkness and your unfamiliarity, you lost track of where you are or where you are headed pretty quickly into this new area. Despite this, you carry on determinedly, intent on making something of this endeavor.

Eventually through the darkness you stumble upon a clearing, possibly the one Kunemon spoke of, and you see that it is indeed empty as he spoke...though it appears to be empty of food as well as Digimon. Nothing at all.

You peak your head out from where you exited the forest to see if Kunemon hadn't accidentally taken the entire bounty of this region when you see your initial observation was false: around and out of your initial view were actually two Digimon, neither of which you have seen before.

"Please, stop!"

A Digimon in the form of a small white cat smaller than even you is assaulting a what appears an In-Training or Baby Digimon with purple fur around its round body and spiky ears. The feline Digimon is unrelenting in its attacks upon the In-Training Digimon, and you can feel your body tighten and grow tenser than it had ever been. You can feel the power radiating from this feline being, even if its size is minuscule, and that is no easy feat. Normally power would be contained within a Digimon, so for it to be spilling outward was enough for you to feel a chill down your reptile spine.

While they possess the size of a Rookie, this feline is most definitely something far more powerful, be it a Champion or even something stronger. It is a wonder that this In-Training Digimon hasn't been slain outright, as its body is showing the damage this cat has inflicted upon it with scratch after scratch.

There may be some food around, but it was very likely that whatever food had existed here had actually belonged to this fierce feline and that it might be attacking this smaller Digimon in retaliation for all of the food Kunemon stole. That, or it just wanted an easy meal in the form of this other Digimon, for which you could not blame it even though this battle was little but a farce.

It appears that this place is more than a simple grove of normally rare food, and a battle is currently taking place, if it could be called that. You doubt you will find any food, but a part of you, the prideful aspect of your being, is looking at this feline beat an unworthy foe and it makes you want to see if you would fare any better. If it was not also radiating power unlike anything you've ever felt before, dwarfing Kunemon's surely, you would have already leapt out and challenged it. Instead, you are hesitant to do so, and are wondering what would be the best move. To choose wrongly could maybe even prove lethal, so you do wrack your brain to try and think as you step back into the forest to try and remain unseen.

You decide that it is best to sit and wait for an opportunity, perhaps to get a jump on this feline Digimon or maybe to just grab the Digimon it was beating down. It only takes a moment longer for the small purple Digimon to manage to twist around and throw an at it and sink its teeth into the paw extended towards it. The white cat Digimon has on it a pair of yellow gloves which are shaped like exaggerated cat's paws, claws and all, and it is one of these gloves that is bitten and then removed by complete accident as the feline lashed out and slapped the other Digimon away.

Glove in mouth, the young Digimon has passed out now and is undoubtedly unconscious as it lays face down on the grass of the clearing. Instead of move to finish it off, the cat Digimon has stopped to observe its now exposed paw. This leads you to observe it to from your perch about fifty feet away, and with careful observation you can see that on it is a deep, X shaped scar. Such marks are rare on Digimon that are not natural to their species, so you wonder if this is such a mark, or if something had somehow managed to leave such a permanent wound on such a powerful Digimon.

After contemplating this mark on its hand a moment, the cat takes a step towards the unconscious Digimon before it before suddenly snapping its head and glaring in your direction. You cannot tell if it has actually seen you or not, given the darkness of the night and your position a fair ways away behind cover, but it does not appear to be pleased at all. A murderous intent fills its eyes as they narrow most certainly at you, staring through the darkness of night and the trees and bushes with a fury so penetrating that it momentarily stuns you in place.

The same overpowering feeling as before strikes your senses, and as much as you would wish to you know that you cannot fight this foe. You take one step back and are suddenly met with the sight of the feline already having crossed nearly the entire distance between you two, setting off alarms in your mind as you are astonished that it can move with such speed.

You turn around to run knowing full well you cannot fight and that it'd be a fool's errand, but you are pounced upon from behind and can feel it about to bear its claws down upon you...

But it doesn't strike you. Instead, its light weight is lifted from your back and you flip over to try and defend yourself, only to see that a Goblimon pack has entered the clearing and is curious about this area.

Their mistake.

By the time you stand up, the Goblimon have been reduced to nothing more than data by the fierce swipes of this obviously champion or higher level Digimon. Seeing an opportunity, you run away and don't turn back. The In-Training or Baby Digimon would have to accept its fate, for there was no way you could reach it before that monstrous feline could get to you.

As you flee, you trip over what you believe to be a weed or root and fall flat down on your face. You've already run maybe a half mile from the location you encountered the fearsome Digimon, yet your legs had kept carrying you further and further. You are no coward, but there was no doubt that this creature would have slain you if it could rip apart an entire pack of Goblimon in the blink of an eye.

What you have tripped over right now is not a root as you had originally thought, however, but rather an Aruraumon that had been soaking in nutrients from the ground. It is completely awake now that you have trampled its face, and it seems willing to pick a fight over the issue. You could keep running back to Kunemon's Nest, but the cat Digimon does not appear to be chasing you and you could very well be able to spare the time to do this battle.

If the plant wanted a fight, then so be it.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for reading, and if you enjoyed please favorite, follow, and leave your thoughts in the reviews below!**


End file.
